Prises et fiches
by Finelame86
Summary: (trad d'un fic d'Alphie) Lorsque les enfants grandissent les parents doivent avoir La Discussion. Et quand c'est Mr Weasley qui s'y met...


            Coucou tout le monde. Alors comme j'étais malade et que je me baladais sur la partie anglaise de ff.net, j'ai trouvé des petites histoires marrantes que j'aimerai vous faire partager.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de Alphie.

Au fait une prise c'est la partie fixe au mur et une fiche c'est le machin qu'il y a au bout des fils.

Prises et fiches de Alphie

            En se couchant, Arthur Weasley poussa un profons soupir de soulagement. Il était éreinté et ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde en ce moment c'était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

            -Bonne nuit, Molly chérie.

            -Tu sais, Arthur, c'est si agréable de les avoir à nouveau tous à la maison, dit-elle parfaitement réveillée.

            -Umm humm, répondit-il d'un air endormi.

            -La maison est si tranquille sans eux. Je n'ai rien à faire.

            -Bien, maintenant que Fred et Georges ont obtenu un diplôme, je suppose que tu auras quelque chose à faire avec eux.

            Il avait espéré que cela finirait la conversation et qu'il pourrait enfin dormir. Il savait à quel point Molly était chamboulée par le fait que Fred et Georges n'aient pas décidé de prendre des emplois 'respectables' comme Bill, Charly et Percy. Non, les jumeaux étainet fous d'avoir ouvert ce magasin de farces et attrapes !

            -Oui je les surveillerai, dit-elle doucement. Et je suppose que nous verrons beaucoup Hermione aussi cet été. Je devrais les surveillais elle et Ron.

            -Hermione n'a jamais causé d'ennui. Elle ne dérangera pas si elle vient.

            -Non, mais elle ne fréquentais pas notre fils non plus.

Cela le reveilla.

-Quoi ? Elle fréquente notre fils ?

Souriant à son mari, Molly dit:

            -Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas vu comme Ron était gentil avec elle ? Je l'ai même vu lui donner un petit baiser.

Cela le rendit nerveux.

            -Euh, Molly chérie, depuis combien de temps penses tu que cela dure ?

            -Pas longtemps, dit-elle en baillant, J'ai demandé à Harry et il m'a dit que ça avait commencé vers les fêtes de Noël. Et j'ai aussi remarqué qu'Harry prête beaucoup d'attention à Ginny ces derniers temps.

Arthur s'assit dans son lit avant de déclarer:

            -La discussion. Molly, un enfant à la fois ! As tu déjà parlé à Ron ?

            -Mon Dieu non ! C'est ton travail chéri

Elle réfléchit une minute et dit :

-Tu as parlé aux autres garçons, n'est-ce pas ?

            -Oui, mais.

            -Mais quoi ? Ce sera facile pour toi. Et tu devras le savourer chéri. Ron est ta dernière chance d'avoir une discussion père/fils.

Opinant de la tête et cédant, Arthur dit:

            -Oui Molly chérie, mais vous avez l'honneur de la discussion avec Ginny.

            -D'accord.

Elle l'embrasse et tous deux s'endormirent.

            Le jour suivant, debout devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, Arthurfit une pause et revit rapidement son discours dans satête. Il mit la main sur la clanche et frappa légerement.

            -Ron, tu es là ?

La voix de son fils vint de l'intérieur.

            -Ouais ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

            -Puis-je entrer ?

            -Bien sûr ! Mais ne te plains pas du désordre !

            Arthur ouvrit la porte de la chambre très orange de son fils et jeta un coup d'½il un peu partout. C'était en effet en désordre, mais Ron revenait juste hier de sa cinquième année à Poudlard et était au milieu du déballage.

            En réalité, il ne déballait pas. Il était assis sur son lit en pleine lecture d'une lettre qui semblait très longue. Ron la cacha rapidement comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur la voit.

            -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron

            -Oh.euh.juste bavarder. Je peux m'asseoir ? dit-il en montrant le bout du lit.

            -Ok., dit Ron incertain.

            Arthur jeta un rapide regard à la table de nuit Ron et vit une phot de lui, Harry et Hermione prise juste après la fin des BUSEs. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione sur la photo. Arthur sentit la sueur commencer à perler.

            -De quoi veux tu parler papa ?

Arthur montra la photo du doigt.

            -Je dois te parler de ça, fils

Ron regarda la photo de aussi.

            -Vas y oh ! J'ai fais de mon mieux ! J'ai eu plus de BUSEs que Fred ou Georges. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait aussi bien que Percy, mais je.

            -Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! 

Arthur ria doucement. 

-Ta mère et moi sommes très heureux !

            -Alors ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Ron était perplexe

            -Rien.enfin j'espère que tu n'as encore rien fait. 

Il regarda son fils qui plissait son nez plein de tâches de rousseur.

            -Tu vois Ron, je dois te parler de prises et.enfin.de fiches.

            -Hein ? Pourquoi je dois.

            -S'il te plait, laisse moi finir. Les garçons sont des fiches et euh. les filles des prises. Tous les deux ont ce qu'ils faut.euh.le matériel nécessaire pour faire de l'éclectricité. L'éclectricité ne peut être produite que si la fiche est insérée dans la prise. Et cela doit être fait SEULEMENT LORSQUE LA PRISE ET LA FICHE SONT PRÊTS !!

            -PAPA ! Ron était abasourdi. Est-ce que tu parles de.sexe ?!?!

Arthur se sentit rougir.

            -Enfin.figurativement.oui.

Ron mit son visage entre ses mains.

            -Ouh.Je ne le crois pas ! Il se tourna face à son père. Papa nous l'avons déjà eu.

Abasourdi Arthur lâcha :

            -Hein ?

            -Ouais à Poudlard.

            -Vous l'avez fait ?

Il fut choqué par la sincérité de son fils.

            -Bien sûr, nous l'avons tous fait. C'est obligatoire pour toutes les cinquièmes années.

            -Obligatopire ? Depuis quand le sexe est-il obligatoire pour tous les étudiants ?

            -Pas le sexe Papa.l'éducation sexuelle.

Ron je ta un regard étonné à son père.

            -Oh.bien sûr.

Arthur se sentit un peu idiot.

            -L'éducation est la clef de la sécurité.

            -Tu n'avais tout de même pas pensé qu'Hermione.et moi.

            -Hé bien fils, j'espères que vous serez responsables et que vous attendrez encore un peu, mais je ne veux pas vous y forcer. Et à propos de forcer.sois sûr que tu ne forces jamais une fiche dans une prise. Tu pourrais avoir une dent pliée.

Ron était complétement perdu.

            -Hein ?

            -Et parfois quand la fiche n'ira pas bien, on peut employer le charme Lubricaderm. Ca fait des miracles !

Les yeux ronds, Ron sortit un :

            -Hein ?

            -Et le plus important, quand toute l'électricité sera passée et la fiche enlevée, assures toi de ne pas ignorer la prise. Laisse savoir à la prise combien elle est merveilleuse et belle. On ne doit pas faire sentir aux prises qu'elles sont négligées.

            -PAPA! STOP! Tu devrais y aller.C'est bon.

Arthur tapota l'épaule de son fils

            -Ca va. Rappelles toi juste d'être responsable.

Il se tut et quitta la pièce laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Quand il atteignit l'escalier, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Il pensait que ça s'était bien passé. Les garçons avaient chacun réagi différemment au discous. Fred et Georges lui avaient rit au nez. Percy était resté assis tranquillement sans dire un mot. Charly l'avait fait parlé pendant une heure, lui posant toutes sortes de questions. Et Bill.et bien, l'avait déjà expérimenté au moment où ils en avaient parlé. Il haussa le sépaules et se mit en route vers son atelier isolé.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ron était resté assis immobile sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qui venait d'arriver ? Son père avait-il vraiment comparé le sexe aux fiches et aux prises ?

Fred et Georges passèrent leurs têtes à la porte.

            -Tu veux jouer au Quidditch ?

Sans répondre à la quetion, Ron mis ses mains sur ses genoux et demanda :

            -Euh.Papa n'a jamais eu .de conversation avec vous ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent.

            -Papa parle tout le temps, dit Fred

            -Non je pensais.à une conversation sexuelle vraiment mystérieuse.

De larges sourires s'épanouirent sur les visages des jumeaux.

            -Oh, tu veut dire celle de La Fiche et de la Prise ! ,dit Georges

            -Ouais , il nous la faite quand on a commencé à sortir. Ajouta Fred

Il dirigea un doigt vers Ron avec un amusement soudain.

            -C'est vrai.tu as trouvé une prise maintenant !

            -Ron et Hermione vont faire.de l'électricité ! taquina Goerges

Ron se leva

            -Elle n'est pas une prise !

            -Bien elle n'est pas une fiche ! dit Fred

            -Hé, Papa t'a-t'il dit que si tu mets ton doigt dans une prise, tu vas faire dresser tes cheveux sur ta tête ? dit Georges

La machoire de Ron tomba ! Il était muet

            -C'est vrai ! acquiesça Fred

Après une longue pause, Ron balbutia

            -Alors, ça veut dire que.que.vous.avez.

            -Ce n'est pas poli de brancher et d'en parler. Dit Fred

Ron roula des yeux et prit son balai.

            -Je pense que je vais venir jouer avec vous.

Comme ils se dirigeaint vers les escaliers. Goerges ne put s'empêcher de dire.

            -Tu dois reconsidérer la fascination de Papa pour les prises, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils partirent vers la champ vide et commencèrent à jouer sans se douter de la conversation que Molly avait avec Ginny dans sa chambre.

            -Ginny chérie, les garçons et les filles ressemblent aux plumes et aux bouteilles d'encres.

Voilà pour le premier. Bon il y en a trois si vous aimez et que vous voulez la suite, vous cliquez en bas à gauche et vous laissez un petit mot.


End file.
